prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Karussel dreht sich wieder
Das Karussel dreht sich wieder ist die zweite Folge der fünften Staffel und die siebenundneunzigste Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt Nach den Abenteuern in New York sind die Mädchen zwar wieder in Rosewood, müssen dort aber weiterhin mit den vielen Geheimnissen leben, die sie teilweise selbst geschaffen haben. s unvermutete Wiederauferstehung von den Toten stößt nicht bei allen auf Begeisterung. Und auch das Mädchen selbst fühlt sich zuhause nicht wohl, da sie ihrer eigenen Familie nicht mehr vertraut. Handlung Ein Bus bringt die Lügnerinnen und Alison wieder zurück nach Rosewood. Alison hat Angst und wollte grade wieder in den Bus einsteigen, wird aber von Emily gestoppt. Sie versichert ihr das sie sich nicht fürchten braucht, da "A" tot ist. Alison denkt, dass es am besten ist wenn sie zuerst mit ihrer Mutter redet, aber die anderen geben ihr den Tip zuerst mit der Polizei zu sprechen. Sie soll der Polizei alles erzählen, angefangen von der Jenna Sache. Die Mädchen gehen alle samt zur Polizei-Station und stellen sich Holbrook. Holbrook sagt, dass Alison am besten alles erzählen soll was in der Nacht passiert, als sie verschwand. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie vor Zwei Jahren gekidnappt worden war und als Geisel gehalten wurde sie verdankt den Mädchen ihr leben. Die Mädchen sehen sehr beunruhigt aus, Holbrook zeigt Alison ein Bild was in Ravenswood gemacht worden war, als die Mädchen Alison das erste mal nach Zwei Jahren sahen. Alison sagt das war die Nacht in dem sie dem Entführer entkommen konnte. Sie behauptet das sie aus dem Auto sprang und ihre Augenbinde ab nahm, sie lief in den Wald rein. Sie lief nach Ravenswood und fand dort Ihre Freunde. Holbrook ist verwirrt, warum sie nicht zur Polizei gegangen ist oder zu ihren Eltern, aber Alison sagt, das sie Angst hatte das der Entführer sie finden würde. Ihre Freundinnen versteckten Alison in der Hütte wo sie damals sehr oft waren. Alis Geschichte verwirrte Holbrook ein wenig, Alison sagte nämlich vorher das ihre Freundinnen sie in Philadelphia gerettet hatten. Als Kenneth das Zimmer betritt unter bricht er die Diskussion. Als Alison ihren Vater umarmt, waren die Mädels wütend auf Alison weil es nicht das war was sie besprochen hatten, sie finden es auch seltsam das Alison's Mutter nicht mit ihrem Vater zur Polizeistation mit gekommen ist. Im Haus der Hastings verkündigt Veronica an , dass Pam's Flug abgesagt wurde, deshalb kann Emily bleiben. Emily geht raus um ihre Mutter anzurufen, während Veronica Spencer drauf anspricht, dass Alison am Leben ist und sie kein Wort gesagt hat. Spencer verteidigt sich und sagt, dass sie Alison ein Versprechen gegeben hat, Veronica ist davon nicht überzeugt und sagt das trotzdem ein totes Mädchen in Alison's Grab liegt. Spencer denkt ihre Mutter beschuldigt sie das Mädchen getötet zu haben, doch Veronica will Spencer nur beschützen. Spencer ist überrascht zu hören das Melissa wieder da ist und das ihr Vater und Melissa zusammen nach Philadelphia gefahren sind um Spencer's Auto abzuholen. Aria informiert sich über Ezra´s zustand und ruft das Krankenhaus an, als Mike rausgestürmt kam und schockiert über Alison nach fragt. Mike fragt Aria, wieso Ezra im Krankenhaus ist, Aria erzählt ihm das Ezra am Wochenende verletzt wurde, als er in New York war. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn Besucht hat und ihm geht es gut. Mike ist verwirrt er dachte das Aria in Philadelphia gewesen zu sein, Aria versucht sich noch zu retten in dem sie sagt das sie mit Ezra übers Telefon gesprochen hat. Emily ist am Telefon und versucht die Umstände von Alison´s *Entführung* zu erklären. Als Spencer zu Emily ging lässt sie ihre Wut an Emily raus und sagt dabei das Emily wieder im Planeten Alison sei. Sie ist schockiert, das Alison wieder mal erwartet das sie die Story genau so weiter erzählen und das Emily Alison beim Lügen verteidligt. Emily spekuliert, dass Alison vielleicht gelogen hat um ihre Mutter zu schützen. Sie bemerken Jason, er hat sein Auto sauber gemacht und hat etwas in den Müll geworfen. Nachdem Jason geht, gehen sie zu seinem Auto und überprüfen was er genau gemacht hat. Als sich plötzlich Alison´s Fenster öffnet und Alison wirft ihr Telefon in einer Rolle Toiletten-Papier runter zu Spencer und Emily. Emily öffnet die SMS die zu sehen ist es stand drauf: Die Wahrheit wird dich in einer New Yorker Minuten begraben. Als Spencer und Emily fragen von wem die Nachricht stammt, zeichnet Alison ein Fragezeichen ans Fenster, das sie es nicht weiß. Als Alison in ihrem Zimmer sahs und durch ihre Klamotten stöbert, kommt Mr D. rein und sagt ihr, falls sie angst hat kann sie auch unten schlafen. Alison versichert ihm, dass es ihr gut geht und das sie schon so lange geträumt hat in ihren eignen Bett zu schlafen. Kenneth sagt , dass er Ali nie wieder aus den Augen lassen wird. Alison fragt ihren Vater nach ihrer Mutter, er hat versucht sie zu erreichen aber bekam keine antwort von ihr, er ist sehr besorgt. Er erzählt ihr das er ihr nicht die verlorrene Zeit schenken kann , aber er versichert ihr zu helfen um ihre verlorenen Jahre zu vergessen. Darauf hin teilen sie sich einen kurzen Gemeinsamen Moment, er erzählt ihr von der Scheidung zwischen ihm und Alison´s Mutter. Aria kann nicht schlafen, da sie die ganze Nacht Alpträume von Shana hat, als sie aufwacht hört sie eine Melodie einer Geige, sie schaut aus dem Fenster um zu sehen ob jemand vor der Tür steht. Aber da war niemand. Hanna ruft Aria an und erzählt ihr von der SMS die Alison erhalten hat. Sie erhielt die SMS im Polizeirevier, deshalb hat sie auch Holbrook belogen. Als Alison wach im bett lag, hört sie wie ihre Zimmertür langsam aufging, sie sieht wie Jason sie beim schlafen beobachtet. Mr. Dilaurentis hält bei Hanna an und erzählt Ashley das er dringend ihre hilfe braucht, während Hanna neben bei lauscht. Er bittet sie in Jessicas-Emails rein zu schauen um somit zu erfahren wo Jessica ist. Ashley zögert und sagt, dass Jason doch irgendetwas wissen muss. Kenneth jedoch erwidert, seit dem Alison zurück ist hat Jason nicht mal eine Träne vergoßen. Alison sitzt auf ihrer Veranda, Jason warnt sie nicht raus zugehen, um die Begegnung mit den Reportern zu vermeiden. Alison fragt ihn wieso er keine frage an sie hat. Er dachte sich das sie vielleicht bisschen Zeit für sich braucht. Er erzählt ihr das Jessica *Fassungslos* war als sie erfahren hat das Alison am Leben ist. Eine Frau aus dem Tierheim kommt grade angefahren und bringt einen Hund mit den Jessica angefordert hat, Jason denkt es sei keine gute Idee den Hund zu behalten. Alison jedoch entschloss sich den Hund zu behalten. Mike kommt grade mit Mona aus dem Brew, Mona hat Pfeifen besorgt die sie in der Schule verteilen will. Im Falle einer Begegnung mit einem Entführer oder Angreifer, wie bei Alison. Emily und Spencer machen sich auf dem Weg zu Alison, um ihr das Handy wieder zurück zu geben. Spencer erzählt Emily das Hanna Aria von der SMS erzählt hat. Nun hat Aria angst das sie verhaftet wird. Spencer denkt, dass Jenna diejenige ist die , die Nachricht geschrieben hat. Auf ihrem Weg zu Alison beschloss Spencer Jason´s Müll durchzusuchen und findet eine Tüte von einer Bäckerei aus New York City. Emily fragt sich ob Jason Alison die ganze Nacht beobachtet hat, vielleicht beschützte Jessica Jason. Weil sie dachte das Jason derjenige war der Alison mit dem Stein traf. Sie denken das er Alison die SMS geschickt hat. Während Aria Nachrichten über Shana googelt, hört sie die gleiche Geigenmelodie auf ihrem IPod wie letzte Nacht. Sie bemerkt das ihr IPod voll mit Violinmusik überladen ist und beginnt Panik zu kriegen. Spencer und Emily zeigen Alison die Tüte die sie im Müll gefunden haben. Alison erzählt den beiden das Jason sie gestern beim schlafen beobachtet hat. Emily sagt das Alison die Nacht bei Spencer verbringen soll, aber Alison sagt das ihr Vater sie niemals lassen würde. Alison denkt, dass es wirklich Jason sein könnte der sie mit dem Stein geschlagen hat und deshalb ist Jessica verschwunden. Somit muss Jessica Alison nicht übertreten und ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Spencer meint wenn Jason und Jessica versuchten Ali zu töten, hätten sie allen Grund den Rest der Mädchen wie Lügner aussehen zu lassen, so wüsste niemand das es Jason und Jessica gewesen wären. Emily schlägt vor das Alison zu hause bleiben soll und das sie auf Jessica warten soll. Spencer sagt das Alison beim nächsten mal die Mädchen einweit bevor sie irgendwas erzählt und die Mädchen damit hängen lässt. Alison verteidigt sich selbst und sagt das sie es nur gemacht hat um Aria zu beschützen. Ashley erzählt Hanna , dass sie darüber nachdenkt ob sie in Jessica´s E-mails rein schauen soll, um Kenneth zu helfen. Ashley sagt das sie nicht einfach so dazwischen funken kann , Hanna beruhigt sie. Sie sagt, dass Alison jetzt ihre Mutter braucht. Als Ashley einen anruft bekommt nimmt Hanna selbst die Sache in die Hand und durchsucht die E-Mail's von Mrs Dilaurentis. Als Spencer nach Hause kommt stand Toby schon da und erzählt ihr als er in London war, Melissa behauptet, dass als sie Toby in London getroffen hatte, ist sie sofort zurück gekehrt. Das ist jedoch niemals passiert, als Toby bei Melissa geklingelt hatte öffnete Wren die Tür und sagte, dass Melissa nicht mehr in London sei. Aria ist in der Hütte in den Wäldern, wo sie angeblich Alison versteckt hielten. Sie stellte alles so um, das man es auch sehen sollte, dass Alison sich auch hier versteckt hielt. Als Emily kommt um Aria Gesellschaft zu leisten, ist Aria ganz schön sauer auf Emily. Weil sie die SMS vor Aria versteckt hielten. Emily erzählt ihr, dass sie Aria nur schützen wollten, weil sie letzte Nacht ziemlich durcheinander war. Sie versichert Aria, dass die Nachricht nicht von "A" war , da A tot ist. Emily erklärt ihr das Aria nichts an Alison's Story tun kann, Aria jedoch sagt das sie es nicht einfach so stehen lassen kann . Emily versucht, Aria zu trösten, dass sie Shana aus reiner Selbstverteidigung getötet hat. Aria erzählt Emily das sie jemanden getötet hat und damit nicht leben kann. Emily tröstet sie und sagt, dass Sie genau das gleiche durch gemacht hat als sie Nate getötet hat. Hanna findet eine mysteriöse E-Mail in Jessica´s Postfach, da steht drauf, "ich kann dich nicht mehr beschützen". Spencer und Toby machen eine Vereinbarung, wenn Toby das nächste mal nach England fliegt, soll er Spencer mitnehmen. Als zum wiederholten male Spencer´s Handy klingelt und Spencer den Anruf blockiert, fragt Toby was los ist. Jason und Kenneth diskutierten, da Jason wieder nach Philadelphia fahren möchte. Kenneth denkt, dass Jessica sich dort versteckt. Emily läuft mit dem Hund vorbei und sagt, dass sie für Alison mit dem Hund raus geht. Aria kommt nach Hause und sieht Mike und Mona auf der Couch. Er erzählt ihr, dass er sich den IPod von Mona ausgliehen hat. Es ist voll mit Musik die er für die Schule braucht. Er weckt ihren Verdacht. Als Mike den Raum verlässt, übergibt Mona Aria eine Pfeife als Weckruf was Alison passiert ist. Aria denkt es ist eine Bedrohnung, sie denkt das Mona ihre Geheimnise schützen will, wie das was sie mit Alison getan hat. Mona antwortet und sagt es ist genau, das gleiche was mit Ezra in New York passiert ist. In Hanna´s Auto erzählt Emily Hanna, dass Kenneth denkt, dass Jason Jessica in Philly versteckt. Hanna erzählt ihr von der E-Mail die Jessica geschickt hat, als sie die Stadt verlassen hat. Plötzlich klopft Jason ans Fenster und warnt sie, nicht an Orten zu bleiben, wo sie nicht hingehören. Er fährt davon und die Mädchen folgen ihm zu einem Gebäude, die gegen ist ziemlich düster. Sie sehen wie er einen Wohnblock verlässt, mehr finden sie nicht herrauß da ein Mann aus dem Gebäude kommt und beide verjagt. Alison geht zur Grabstätte, um sich von dem Mädchen zu verabschieden, die an ihrem Platz vergraben wurde. Mona kommt und Alison sagt ihr, dass sie nicht mehr die Person von früher sein will. Sie braucht Mona als Freundin. Mona räumt ein,dass sie diejenige gewesen ist, die die SMS geschrieben hat. Sie sagt :" Ich muss mich nicht verstecken und du wünschst dir das du Tod geblieben wärst." Die Lügnerinnen treffen sich in Spencer´s Küche, Aria ist total am ausrassten und sagt zu Hanna und Emily, dass sie totale Angst hat wenn jemand herraus findet das Aria Shana umgebracht hat. Emily denkt, wenn die Polizei herraus kriegt, dass Jason und Mrs. Dilaurentis dahinter stecken, dann kommen die hinter die Wahrheit. Spencer ging zu Alison und sucht Ali im Haus, findet aber Jason im dunklen. Er sagt ihr, dass er glaubt , das sein Vater ihn aus dem Haus raus kriegen will. Er beschuldigt ihn, dass er Alison entführt haben soll. Als Spencer fragt, ob Jason in New York gewesen sei, hat er keine Chance die frage zu beantworten, weil Alison´s Hund bellt. Als Hanna, Emily und Aria auch das Bellen hören, laufen sie zum Hintergarten der Hastings. Sie sehen einen Arm der aus dem Boden ragte. Jessica Dilaurentis Arm. Spencer und Jason schließen sich ihnen an, Jason ist schockiert und Sprachlos so seine Mutter aufzufinden. In der letzten Szene sieht man, wie Polizisten die Leiche von Jessica weg tragen. Viele Reporter waren im Hinterhof, dazwischen sieht man nur Alison wie sie langsam zu weinen anfing. Soundtrack Enthüllung * - Jessica´s Leiche wird im HIntergarten der Hastings gefunden. * - Alison denkt sich eine Geschichte aus das sie Entführt worden sei und zwei Jahre gefangen gehalten wurde. * - Sie erzählt Holbrook als das Bild gemacht wurde, ist sie am selben Tag entkommen und das sie nach Rosewood lief. Die Mädchen versteckten sie in einer Hütte im Wald. * - Alison log nur um Aria zu schützen, weil sie eine SMS bekam in dem stand: Die Wahrheit wird dich in einer New Yorker Minute begraben" * - Bevor Jessica´s Leiche entdeckt wurde, spekulierten die Mädchen, dass Jason Jessica versteckt hat und das er der jenige war der die SMS Alison schickte. * - Toby ist zurück aus London. Er erzählt Spencer, dass er nach London gegangen sei, um einige Antworten von Melissa zu bekommen. Melissa erzählt Veronica das sie Toby in London traf und sie deshalb sich auf dem Weg nach Rosewood machte. Toby jedoch sagt das sowas niemals passiert ist. Titel und Hintergrund Der Titel bezieht sich auf Alison´s Rückkehr. Wie sie mit einer glaubwürdigen Geschichte nach Rosewood zurückkehrt, wieso sie Zwei Jahre verschwunden gewesen ist und was ihr alles passiert ist. Julian Morris der Wren Kingston spielt, spielte in einem gleichnamigen Film mit. Wren erscheint jedoch in dieser Episode nicht. Hauptbesetzung * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Torian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Sasha Pieterse als Alison Dilaurentis * Janel Parrish als Mona Vanderwaal Nebendarsteller * Keegen Allen als Toby Cavanaugh * Sean Fries als Gabriel Holbrook * Drew Van Acker als Jason Dilaurentis * Lesley Fera als Veronica Hastings * Lauren Leighton als Ashley Marin * Cody Allen Christian als''' Mike Montgomery ' * '''Jim Abele' als Kenneth Dilaurentis * Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring Trivia Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 02.April.2014 und am 09.April.2014 waren sie abgeschlossen. Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Episode